


No se habla por hablar

by CattivaRagazza



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spoilers Dressrosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final, tal y como dijo, había acabado enamorada de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se habla por hablar

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.  
> A mi musa le dio por trabajar doble y con la misma pareja. Espero les guste.  
> EDITADO 28.01.2015

Cuando le advierte lo del ataque al barco lo hace con la intención de alejarlo, pero no solo para poder dirigirse al castillo sin tener que arrastrarlo con ella, sino también porque una parte dentro de ella se siente vulnerable a su lado. Le parece irónico que él la vuelva vulnerable cuando jura que la protegerá. Y es que han quedado impresas en su mente cada una de sus palabras, de sus actos y de sus gestos. Como creyó en sus lagrimas cuando nadie más en esa situación lo habría hecho, como no dudó en ayudarla, como pese a la situación no deja de tener palabras amables para ella.

Lo ve dispuesto a marchar para ir en ayuda de sus compañeros y siente un vació, porque ahora ella partirá al castillo y él probablemente vaya a luchar, porque aunque no lo parezca existe una amplia posibilidad de que no se vuelvan a ver. Pierna negra se baja del caballo y ella en verdad desea no ser tan consciente de lo que siente, pero lo es, es plenamente consciente de lo que siente por ese pirata. Estira su brazo y lo apoya en su hombro, sintiendo ese ahora o nunca que la impulsa a hacer lo que hace en cuanto él se voltea a verla. El beso es muy corto, apenas un roce entre ambos labios antes de que Violet continué su camino sin mirar atrás. No lo necesita, porque con su habilidad lo siente porque no puede quitar su atención ni sus pensamientos de aquel pirata. Se alegra cuando nota como parte rumbo a su barco, a tardado, pero sabe que es porque el beso lo tomó por sorpresa.

Pero hay algo roto en su interior mientras continua su rumbo.

" _Si eres tan amable, acabaré enamorándome de ti"._

Pero no debería haberlo hecho, porque él es un pirata y tarde o temprano regresará al mar. Tarde o temprano acabarán lejos, pase lo que pase de ahí en adelante.

 

FIN.


End file.
